Just The Way You Are
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Just a Valentine's Day oneshot if Klaine had stayed together...ah the memories. Happy Valentine's Day guys! Just The Way You Are Bruno Mars


Kurt was bummed, so bummed.

He looked at the date and sighed sadly, going to his fridge to fix himself some breakfast. He didn't feel like any, but at the same time, he had to.

Circled in red, the date was 14 of February, 2013, Valentines Day, the third year that they had been dating. 'Three years...' Kurt mused to himself, a small smile of his face. 'I wouldn't regret it for the world...'

Sighing again, he figured that Blaine would CALL a least. Being at different universities and all, it was hard, but they made it work over time. Last year, when Kurt was sick, Blaine went out of his way to be the most perfect boyfriend ever.

Consequently, it got him sick in bed for the rest of the week, but Kurt didn't mind. At least he could return the favor.

The year before that, Kurt went to school and into the music classroom to find a bunch of white roses on his seat, the words ' i love you' scribbled on the tag in Blaine's distinct handwriting. Blushing hotly and Rachel whistling didn't help as he walked into the room looking smug.

A small blush came to his cheeks as he thought of it. Blaine was perfect, how many times had he said that before? He'd lost count.

Walking out onto his front porch with the notion that today was going to be as normal and boring as ever, fluttered out the window of his mind and wherever his heart went. A single red rose was on his doorstep, partly covered in frost and a letter was on top of it.

Feeling the small red on his cheeks turn a little darker, Kurt picked it up and unfolded the note, tucking the rose under his arm and smiling at the gesture of whomever had done this. He didn't recognize the writing though.

**_3 Things I Love About You_**

1. I love your smile, it brightens up the room and I can't help but share it. No matter how near or far away or even where we are together, when I see you smile, (because I know you are now ), I know you're happy. That makes me happy too. ~ 3

Kurt chuckled, well someone obviously like him. He would have to let them down though, he wouldn't give up Blaine for anyone. Turning it over, he found another note on the back.

**_My uniforms are red_**

But also are blue

Go to the library

For your next clue

A scavenger hunt? Really? Kurt wasn't in the mood and knew he shouldn't be following it, but found himself at the libary after a moment of mindless wandering.

Swallowing hard, he ventured in, finding it not empty, but not as crowded as usual.

Looking around and wondering how the hell someone would even think to hide a rose in the midst of these people, a nice girl from his class came up to him. "Um...Hi, you're Kurt right?"

Startled, Kurt turned to look at her, before smiling nervously. "Yeah, you're...Malinda right?"

"That's me." She smiled, another rose in her hand, white this time and note in her hand. "These were left for you."

Taking them, Kurt looked in puzzlement. "Who gave you them?" "My lips are sealed." was her only answer.

"Alright, thanks." Wandering away from her, he sat down, both roses to the side with the first note as he opened the next.

**_2. I love your laugh, if it's funny and you like it, that laugh brightens my day. When I was with you, I always wanted to hear that laugh, no matter what. Sometimes I wanted to force it out of you, only because it was so good. I know you hate it, but I love it. ~ 3_**

Rolling his eyes, Kurt mused to himself that this person was very deluded if they thought his laugh was nice. It was one of those high pitched one minute, low pitched the next laughs that made people stare at you.

Turning it over, he read the back. This time, the note was straightforward, simple and short.

**_Come to the gymnasium, I have a surprise for you._**

Kurt grumbled to himself, getting up. The gymnasium was his least favorite place on the campus because it reminded him of New Directions, of Glee club, McKinley High and also of Blaine.

Making his way over, he went to the front of the hall, not seeing many uniformed men and one familiar looking gorgeous one sneak into the door at the side, he went inside.

All the lights were off, a chair in the middle with a spotlight on it.

Thinking whomever this was, was a psychopath and crazy, he looked around before picking the yellow rose on the chair up and sitting down.

"I feel like ropes are about to be tied around me." He said, looking around before opening it.

**_3. I love you. Your smile, your laugh, everything. I love you for making my day worth it and being the best you can be. I am always so proud of what you've done and I always listen while you do the same for me. But most of all? I love you for being yourself._**

Enjoy the show. ~ 3

Suddenly the lights came on and the familiar strains of Bruno Mars's 'Just The Way You Are' warbled through the hall. But Kurt's attention wasn't there.

His attention was on the stage where the old class of the Dalton Academy Warblers stood, Blaine in the middle, smiling.

One of them played the piano as Blaine started to sing, them behind him.

**;Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day**

Kurt smiled so big he thought his mouth was gonna break in two, it was obvious by the editing that Blaine was singing this for him and him only. That thought alone made his heart sing.

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me do I look ok, I say**

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)

His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me  
His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day

Blaine winked then, right at him and he blushed, a red colour flooding to his cheeks.

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say**

The Warbles had joined in at this point, their voices blending in with Blaine's perfectly.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are**

The way you are, the way you are  
Boy you're amazing, just the way you are

Blaine had made his way down to Kurt at the foot of the stage at this point. Grabbing Kurt's hand, he pulled him up, smiling. Kurt swore his face couldn't get any redder and felt the blush go all the way to his ears.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah.**

Blaine then leaned down a bit and kissed him, making Kurt feel really exposed, but he didn't really care at that moment.

His arms found themselves wrapping around Blaine's neck and a tear fell down his cheek as he smiled and kissed back. Just the notion that Blaine was here and REAL, away from his own university in New York was enough.

Blaine held him close, smiling into the kiss as well. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against the other. **"Happy Valentine's Day Kurt. I love you."**

Kurt grinned, his mood higher than ever. Cheesy as the line was, he couldn't help but reciprocate it. "Happy Valentine's Day Blaine. I love you too"


End file.
